Shared Feelings
by Tempest314
Summary: ONESHOT SSHG. Hermione gets a detention with Snape and she finally asks the question that has been plaguing her mind for 7 years. Sorry, I'm bad with summaries. A bit fluffy and definite OOC-ness. This is my first fic, so be gentle, please. Thanks.


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Harry Potter, the characters, or anything else like that...I'm simply borrowing them...forgive me for this.**

**Update (12/22/09): Alright, after 2 1/2 years I FINALLY went through and fixed the format of this. I also tried to fix as many errors as I found. Hopefully it's a little bit easier to read now. If I missed anything, please let me know. Thanks! ;)  
Also, I'm thinking about taking this idea and completely rewriting it: making it longer, developing the story more, etc. If anybody happens to read this and has an opinion on this idea, I'd like to hear your thoughts. :)**

* * *

"Profes-" Hermione began. She knew the answer to his question and she had gone ignored---again.

"Miss Granger, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me? 10 points from Gryffindor, and you've got a detention. Meet me here at 7." Professor Snape said, sneering.

Hermione sighed. It was her seventh year at the prestigious Hogwarts, and now she was going to spend her 18th birthday in detention with Severus Snape.

The rest of Snape's Potions class was uneventful, and Hermione went about her day, momentarily forgetting her dreaded detention with Professor Snape.

Seven o'clock finally neared, and Hermione was just finishing up the last of her homework. She headed down to Snape's classroom.

After knocking on his door lightly, she heard his cold, dark voice tell her to come in.

"Good evening, Professor." She glanced up into his dark, smoldering, charcoal-colored eyes.

Silence and tension lingered between them for nearly five minutes. "Professor..."

"The cauldrons are in need of a good scrubbing." He snapped.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione tended to the cauldrons self-conciously, as she noticed Professor Snape watching her carefully.

Two hours later, she had all of the cauldrons cleaner than they had been when they were brand new.

"Nicely done..." he muttered, failing to notice that Hermione had heard him, and also failing to notice as a small blush crept upon her cheeks.

Professor Severus Snape was the one professor in all of Hogwarts that Hermione craved approval from. In all the seven years she had spent in his classes, she tried to gain his acceptance and approval. She knew her time with him was growing short, as graduation was a month away. She had to know why...

"P-professor?"

"You may go now, Miss Granger," he said.

"I've got...a question I'd like to ask you."

He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. She took this as a signal to ask...but she found that her so-called Gryffindor bravery was failing her.

"Ummm...why..."

"Either spit out your question or get out," he was scowling at her impatiently.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He almost looked shocked.

"Miss Granger...I do not hate y--"

"Then why, these past seven years, why have you been so intent on making sure that I knew that I was nothing but an insufferable know-it-all? A good-for-nothing dunderhead Gryffindor?" She was almost in tears now. "I've spent seven years trying to get you to approve of me! I know now that I'll never gain your approval, but I'd at least like to know why."

Professor Snape was nearly speechless. "Why, Miss Granger...why do you need my approval?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "Why? Because I love you." She took off running to her dormitory, leaving a very shocked and speechless Snape alone with his thoughts.

Two days had passed and Hermione had not showed up in Professor Snape's class. This was very out of character for her, especially since the end of year exams were coming up. Even more shocking, as he found out later that day, was that she was skipping all of her classes.

On the third day, Hermione was absent again. He decided to find out where she was. The bell signaling the end of class had just rung.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I need to have a word with you."

They glanced at each other nervously.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Where is Hermi--er, Miss Granger at? She has been absent for three days now, and this is very unlike her."

"We don't know what's wrong with her, Professor," Ron said.

"She locked herself in her room after detention with you and hasn't come out, not even to eat." Harry glared at Snape accusingly.

Much to Harry and Ron's surprise, Professor Snape had a concerned look on his face.

"Go to her, and tell her that I need to speak with her. Make sure she knows it's very important."

"What did you do--" Harry was cut off by Snape's glare, and they went off to get Hermione.

_How did she ever manage to like me?_ Snape wondered.

Ron and Harry came back an hour later with a very tired looking Hermione. It was obvious that she hadn't beem sleeping or eating, and that she had been crying. She wouldn't look at him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you may go now."

"Not until you tell us what---"

"Get out of here, Potter! Weasley!" Snape growled.

They reluctantly left. He knew that they were standing by the door, trying to listen to their conversation, so he charmed the door making them unable to listen.

"Miss Granger...I do not hate you." She still wasn't looking at him.

Silence. He then did something very out-of-character...he reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. She finally looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"In fact, it's always been quite the opposite. I've always approved of you. I never thought you to be a good-for-nothing dunderhead Gryffindor, or an insufferable know-it-all. I've always admired your intelligence and determination...as well as your beauty." She gasped at this, and had tears running down her face.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers, then kissed her tears away.

He kissed her once more, more fiercely this time.

"I love you, Hermione..."


End file.
